Mundo Perfecto
by liablakk
Summary: "Un mundo perfecto, es aquel lugar donde tienes todo lo que deseas y todo lo que necesitas, un mundo donde es imposible que no seas feliz, lugares como estos, son solo una fantasía."


" _Un mundo perfecto, es aquel lugar donde tienes todo lo que deseas y todo lo que necesitas, un mundo donde es imposible que no seas feliz, lugares como estos, son solo una fantasía."_

* * *

Una chica pelirroja de aproximadamente 25 años, corría veloz mientras era perseguida por un chico peliazul de aproximadamente la misma edad. Ambos sonreían, el chico llamado Eli Shane y la chica de nombre Beatrice Sting, ambos llevaban 5 años de feliz matrimonio, con un par de hermosos gemelos, dos niños encantadores, de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, tal como su madre, peliazules y con un gran talento para lanzar babosas, sin duda lo heredaron del Shane, Haruhiko, el hermano mayor y Akihiko, el menor.

Eli finalmente alcanzo a Trixie asiendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, comenzaron a reír, se levantaron y se dieron un tierno y casto beso en los labios, lo que demostraba lo mucho que se amaban.

-Qué asco!- Exclamaron dos peliazules con una mueca de asco en sus tiernas caritas, ambos adultos giraron sus cabezas en dirección al lugar del cual se escucharon las voces, era un arbusto, del cual sobresalían dos cabecitas de ojos verdes.

-Jajaja, ya verán, cuando crezcan no les parecerá nada asqueroso, algún día ustedes también lo harán.- Dijo Eli con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos niños se acercaron a sus progenitores.

-Sí, algún día yo también besare a mamá.- Exclamo el más pequeño, ante esto los niños sonrieron inocentemente y Trixie rio ligeramente, pero Eli hiso una especie de puchero mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Trixie,

-No! Mamá es solo mía y no se las prestare.- Dijo Eli infantilmente mientras observaba a los niños con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos.

-Ahh, no es justo, yo también quiero a mamá, así que también es mía.- Dijo Haruhiko tomando la mano de su madre, la cual sonreía dulcemente, sus tres pequeños la amaban, y eso la ponía muy feliz.

-Sí, yo me casare con mamá, igual que tú!- Reclamo Akihiko, tomando la otra mano, Eli ante esto, en un veloz movimiento, cargo a Trixie como una princesa y se alejo corriendo, mientras Trixie reía y los niños perseguían a su padre, todo era una escena realmente conmovedora y rebosante de dulzura.

* * *

" _Todo parecía perfecto, sin tan solo fuese real…"_

* * *

 **Trixie, se encontraba recostada en una camilla, conectada a varias maquinas, esta chica se encontraba sumida en un sueño muy profundo del cual llevaba sin despertar desde hace mucho tiempo, la chica se encontraba en coma, del cual era casi imposible que saliera. En ese momento entro el resto de la banda a la cual en años atrás llego a pertenecer, todos tenían expresiones tristes en sus rostros, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin duda el más afectado era Eli, un segundo después entro un hombre en bata blanca, el cual solo los miraba con algo de pena.**

 **-Muy bien, como saben la señorita Sting lleva en coma por más de 5 años, así que varios médicos creemos que lo mejor sería desconectarla, ahora simplemente tiene vida artificial, es casi imposible que despierte, pero para hacerlo necesitamos que firmen aquí.- Dijo el hombre extendiendo una carpeta y una pluma señalando una línea.**

 **-¿Cómo pueden pedirme algo así? ¿Cómo pueden pedirme que acabe con su vida, si fui yo quien la dejo en este estado?- Dijo Eli mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y comenzaba a recordar todo, él como él, la llevó a una hermosa cascada donde le declararía su amor, él como ella saltaba de piedra en piedra, él momento en el intento bajarla con un ligero jalón, mientras pronunciaba las palabras "lo que quiero decir es…" él como ella resbalo y se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente y el recordar como todos los días de eso 5 largos años, el había estado visitándola, con la esperanza de que finalmente despertara y decirle lo que no pudo en aquella ocasión.**

 **Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el trol puso su gran mano en el hombro del chico.**

 **-Es por eso que debes hacerlo, ella probablemente está sufriendo, pueda que tenga una pesadilla, de la cual no podrá despertar jamás, es lo mejor para ella.- Dijo Kord con la vos entrecortada y dejando escapar pequeños sollozos. Eli se puso a pensar, puede que tuviera razón, que tal vez Trixie estuviera soñando algo, fuera malo o fuera bueno, eso no era justo para ella.**

 **-Está bien.- Dijo tomando el papel y firmando.- Pero por favor, quisiera estar un momento a sola para poder despedirme.- Pidió con voz suplicante, los demás asintieron y salieron, dejándolo a solas con la inconsciente Trixie.- Te voy a extrañar Trix, tú eras todo para mi, realmente espero que cuando me junte contigo de nuevo puedas perdonarme, realmente lo siento.- Después se inclino y deposito un beso en los suaves labios de Trixie, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, recordando las veces que compartió junto a ella e inconscientemente sonrió.- Lo que quiero decir es… que te amo, y jamás dejare de hacerlo, nunca habrá alguien que pueda ocupar el lugar que tienes en mi corazón, te amo y espero que tu también puedas llegar a amarme tal como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo.**

* * *

Toda la familia se encontraba sentada en el patio de la guarida, con una mirada entre tristeza y alegría, contemplando como todo se empezaba a oscurecer.

-Los voy a extrañar.- Susurraron todos a la vez para después abrasarse fuertemente en forma de despedida, estaban tristes porque no volverían a verse, pero a la vez felices porque finalmente, después de 5 años, serian libres.

Todo comenzó a oscurecer aun más hasta que el último hilo de luz se apago, después todo quedo en penumbras y dejo de existir.

* * *

" _El hermoso mundo con el que alguna vez soñé, ahora nos es más que esperanzas rotas y sueños reducidos a cenizas."_

* * *

 **Bueno, hola criaturas humanoides, tiempo sin publicar algo, ya lo extrañaba, bueno espero que les haya gustado, y bueno si tienen alguna recomendación o critica díganmela para poder mejorar, cuídense y feliz 2016 (ya estamos a finales de enero, pero imaginen que estamos a 1ro)**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
